Concrete Angel
by kellygirl96
Summary: I walked onto the stage with all the audience staring at me. My boyfriend Jesse brought me my guitar and my mic and siletly wished me luck. I started strumming and begun to sing..... Bella human, Cullens vamp. canon couple. J/A Em/R E/C and eventually B/


AN: New Story guys! YAY! Well lets cut to the chase we all know that we don't own twilight and we all wish we were Steph Meyer.

Disclaimer: Me and Rosie: Hey Stephenie?

Stephenie Meyer: Yes?

Rosie: Can we own Twilight?

Steph: No

Me: Can we own Edward or Jazzy at least?

Steph: No

Me and Rosie: Darn We're gonna kick you in the po.

An: Sorry another author note Po is an inside joke between me and my awesome beta Rosie pose.

Concrete Angel

BPOV

I stepped backstage as I prepared for my turn to go on. Currently my friend Erica was onstage singing her heart out at our annual fundraiser at the orphanage. Every year all of the older kids would gather and put on a talent show to 1. Try to raise money and 2. Put on all the teenagers that needed to be adopted.

The song I was singing was Concrete Angel by Martina McBride. It was my favorite song and it described my life perfectly.

I heard the applause and that was my signal to get ready. Erica stepped backstage with a smile on her face.

"You're on," She told me walking past me "Good luck there are a lot of people out there tonight we have a good chance." She quickly hugged me and pushed me towards the stage.

I went onto the stage and instantly was hit the worst stage fright I have ever had. Not to mention I can't walk across a flat surface without tripping. I looked around and saw all the people gathered in the small cafeteria staring at me waiting for me to start. Jesse my boyfriend stepped out with my guitar and a microphone stand. He set down my Mic and gave me guitar as he winked at me silently wishing me luck.

I sat down on the stool started strumming my guitar and started singing:

_She walks to school with the lunch she packed_

_Nobody know what she's holding back _

_Wearing the same dress she wore yesterday_

_She hides the bruises with linen and lace_

_The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask_

_It's hard to see the pain behind the mask_

_Baring the Burdon of a secret storm_

_Sometimes she wishes she was never born_

_Through the wind and the run_

_She stands hard as a stone_

_In a world that she can't rise above_

_But her dreams give her wings _

_And she fly's to a place where she's loved_

_Concrete Angel_

_Somebody cries in the middle of the night_

_The neighbors hear but they turn out the light_

_A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate_

_When morning comes it'll be too late. _

_Through the wind and the rain_

_She stands hard as a stone_

_In a world that she can't rise above_

_But her dreams give her wings _

_And she fly's to a place where she's loved_

_Concrete Angel_

_Ohhhhh_

_A statue stands in a shaded place._

_An angel girl with an upturned face._

_A name is written on a polished rock_

_A broken heart that the world forgot._

_Through the wind and the rain_

_She stands hard as a stone_

_In a world that she can't rise above_

_But her dreams give her wings_

_And she flies to a place_

_Where she's loved_

_Concrete Angel_

As I strummed the last chord I looked up and noticed the entire audiences faces were tear streaked. I realized that I myself was also crying. That song always touched me and it made me cry at how real it was. The audience started applauding and I noticed two girls that were cheering the loudest. One was a short pixie like girl and the other was a blonde model. I wondered who could they be?

AN: Duh duh Dunnnnn. The end of chapter has arrived. Okay so im starting to put questions at the end of each chapter and whoever answers correctly first gets a preview of the next chapter when I write it. Okay so here is the question for this chapter. "Who are the two gorgeous girls that are applauding loudly?" I know I know really obvious question but I wanted to start out easy. I want to thank my beta Brown-EyesxGold-Eyes! The awesomest beta ever! But of course she did not beta this chapter because it was a surprise. I am sorry for my rambling I will shut up now. Haha

Please REVIEW

Come On Click The Pretty Green button! It'll Make Me Happy! And it'll make me get the next chapter up faster b/c i was so inspired!

V

V

V

V

V


End file.
